


Bones

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [2]
Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaddar is left with the task of reassuring his capital after Daine brings the dead to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

No one could have foreseen the damage some old bones could cause. They had never been see as a threat to anyone, only proof of Ozorne’s riches – that he could afford an entire collection of bones that cost a fortune to find and exhume and keep preserved.

But Daine changed a lot of things when she came with the Tortallan delegation. People eyed their pets and local wildlife with fear for weeks, the castle ruins became the focus of hundreds of horror stories and childhood nightmares, and the collection of bones was quietly disassembled and shipped away from the capital.

Kaddar knew that they would never come alive again, that the Hag had received what she demanded her due from Carthak, but trying to convince those terrorized by them that night was a losing battle.


End file.
